


Sleep is for the weak\Сон для слабаков

by Ehl



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehl/pseuds/Ehl
Summary: "В прошлый уик-энд я безумно устал и подумал, что ты издаешь тот жуткий шум, поэтому я написал тебе грубую записку о том, что ты не сможешь избежать последствий лишь потому, что ты супер-горяч. "





	Sleep is for the weak\Сон для слабаков

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleep is for the weak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8792806) by [therockiestroad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therockiestroad/pseuds/therockiestroad). 



Калеб был невероятно вымотан, и его усталый вид отражался на полу лифта. Он сконцентрировал все свои мысли в одной точке и удивился, почему так долго поднимается на ничтожные два этажа. Открыв глаза, он осознал свою ошибку и ткнул пальцем в кнопки. Со скрипом лифт наконец начал движение; Калеб вздохнул и загремел ключами в кармане.

Калеб любил Анну, и ради нее был готов на многое , поэтому согласился побыть сиделкой для ее детей - это было похоже на попытку заарканить торнадо. Свои проделки они сопровождали ямочками на щеках и преступной беспечностью, что являлось одновременно очаровательным и страшным зрелищем. Наблюдение за ними в течении трех дней подряд было самым захватывающим и утомительным опытом в его жизни. 

На выходе из лифта Калеб потер глаза, пытаясь не уснуть во время прогулки по коридору. Слабые звуки смеха и звона бокалов приближались по мере того, как Калеб сокращал свой путь и, как совпало, это была дверь его Горячего Соседа.

Каждый день, подобно часовому механизму, этот парень покидал квартиру ровно в 7:30 утра, отчего и Калеб выходил чуть раньше на работу, и, ну, никто не жаловался. Время у него было распределено таким образом, чтобы они могли спускаться на лифте вместе, и Калеб мог украдкой рассматривать очаровательного учителя, который, несмотря на одежду, выглядел спортивным.

Калеб жил ради сладких улыбок, что мелькали прежде, чем парень качал головой и сосредотачивал внимание на быстром наборе сообщений кому-то.

Они никогда не говорили и не взаимодействовали за время тех коротких поездок, но Калеб уже почти влюбился в этого человека. Справедливости ради, попка у парня была просто фан-тас-ти-ческой, а его штаны в последние месяцы, казалось, присутствовали только для того, чтобы плотно облегать.

Так незаметно Горячий Сосед стал другом. Не могло быть иначе. Он был красив, его каштановые волосы цвета меда были до глупости совершенны. Вероятно, он был из тех, кто постоянно притягивал людей.

В любом случае, все хорошо. Калеб совершенно не чувствует ревности к людям в этой квартире, которые имеют в своем расположении смех Соседа и могут вызывать морщинки у его глаз или видеть легкий румянец который, с большой вероятностью, вырисовывался на его щеках после нескольких напитков.

Стоило успокоиться и пойти уже наконец спать. Качая голой и отворачиваясь от двери Соседа, Калеб быстро отпер квартиру, вытащил руки из пальто и бросил ключи на гостиничный столик. Шаркая, он переместился в свою комнату, затем рухнул в постель, не потрудившись раздеться дальше.

***

Он очнулся от тяжелого сна, растерявшись и запутавшись в одеяле. Перемещение было ограничено предметом постельного белья, однако его внезапный импульс к движению привел к опасной близости к краю кровати. Несколько ужасных секунд он балансировал на краю, прежде чем решительно упасть на деревянный пол.

Окончательно проснувшийся Калеб пошарил рукой по тумбочке, пытаясь отыскать телефон. За секунду до того, как его рука смачно поцеловалась с острым углом, он вспомнил, что телефон не покидал кармана. Просто восхитительно.

Тяжело вздохнув, он проверил время и окончательно отчаялся, увидев, что было только 1:30 утра. Абсурд. Он был до того уставшим, что вполне мог проспать землетрясение. Так что же на этом свете смогло разбудить его?

Ох. Это быстро выяснилось.

Приятный струнный квартет Горячего Соседа, о котором не так давно фантазировал Калеб, превратился во взрывную волну из басов и визга.

Получается, у Соседа все-таки был недостаток. Он любил играть эмоциями людей. Очевидно, ему нравилось мучать своих бедных, ничего не подозревающих соседей, обманывая, думая, что он красив и сладок. И, когда они уже были ослеплены любовью, он разрушал мечту посредством ужасной музыки в предрассветные утренние часы.

Правосудию необходимо состояться. Калеб мог оценить его штаны, зад, и все, что они сделали для этого мира, но он не может и не будет спускаться по наклонной. Это было в высшей степени злоупотреблением любовной властью.

Калеб забеспокоился. Горячему Соседу не должно быть позволено терроризировать общество просто потому, что его лицо благословлено богами, а глаза имели цвет океана. Он может одеваться, как школьный учитель средних лет, но Калеб знал, что под всеми мягкими свитерами находились сильные плечи человека настолько жестокого и бессердечного, что такого даже щенок не полюбит.

Пришаркивая, Калеб, извлеченный, наконец, из своего спального места, притащился к столу. Схватив лист бумаги и маркер, он включил лампу и принялся писать. Пускай Горячему Соседу станет известно, что никто не обведет Калеба Брустера вокруг пальца, особенно в собственном доме.

***

Проснувшись, он был уже меньше скован одеялом. Калеб вытянул руку и выключил будильник перед тем, как перекатиться на спину и залипнуть в потолок.

Да. Прошлой ночью пришел конец целой эпохе.

Конец уютным поездкам на лифте и теплым, неопределенным улыбкам. Конец рабочим сменам, проведенным в поисках смелости узнать имя и напроситься на встречу за чашечкой кофе. Конец восхищенному наблюдению за его походкой по коридору в еще более утягивающих штанах.

Ну, ладно. На деле, она, вероятно, цела до последней крупицы. Это не так эпоха, которой следует положить конец.

Калеб вывалился из постели с зевком и переместился в ванную, поморщившись при виде себя. Глубокие тени расположились под глазами, утомленность ясно читалась на лице. Наклонившись вперед, он потыкал сначала одну, потом вторую. Когда те не смогли чудесным образом исчезнуть, Калеб повернул кран и плеснул водой в лицо, давая блуждающим мыслям вернуться к событиям прошлой ночи.

Что же он написал? Он был настолько вымотан, что сейчас это казалось пятном резкого раздражения и ненависти ко всему миру музыки. Все не могло быть настолько плохо, хотя… Обычное письмо, обращенное к весьма разумным опасениям по поводу любви Горячего Соседа играть громкую музыку в неприемлемые для этого ночные часы. Просто, прямо и, скорее всего, вежливо. 

Чтобы подготовиться к трудному дню, Калеб бросил в миску залежавшиеся хлопья и залил их остатками молока, после чего проверил электронную почту на ноутбуке. Он листал фейсбук в течении нескольких минут, прежде чем закрыл компьютер и направился к двери.

***

Как он мог не ожидать этого? Как и днем ранее, его сосед вышел немногим раньше, чем это сделал Калеб. Все это время к его двери были прикреплена записка, которую Калеб написал будучи в оцепенении после прерванного сна.

Записка спланировал на пол от движения двери. Сосед наклонился, чтобы поднять ее, испытывая решимость Калеба прекратить гонения на него вместо того, чтобы дать волю террору.

Растерянные голубые глаза смотрели прямо на него. Голубые глаза с тенями достаточно темными, чтобы соответствовать Калебу. Это раздражало; его глаза сверкали, как гребанный океан. Возможно, люди терялись в них, пытаясь определить все оттенки.

\- Не спится, да? Какая-то куча засранцев играла музыку в воскресенье вечером.

Да, серьезно? Засранцы, действительно. Калеб мог различить немного зеленого цвета в глазах-океанах, может быть даже желтого? Это было почти неправдоподобно.

\- Я Бен, кстати. Я, э-э, никогда не представлялся.

Бен улыбается, держа записку за спиной, а другую протягивая между ними. Калеб тупо уставился на нее, после чего поспешил схватить.

\- Верно. Да. Я Калеб. Брустер. Э-э. Калеб Брустер. Твой сосед.

Он почувствовал прилив крови к щекам и понял, что нет никакой тайны в том, как он взволнован. Он опустил руку Бена, будто отсутствие физического контакта могло спасти ситуацию. Он пялился, не зная, как продолжить разговор. Бен молча смотрел.

Какая-то кучка засранцев играла музыку поздно вечером.

Секундочку.

\- Э-э, Бен, получается, ты не знаешь, кто играл, не так ли?

\- Да. Ты не слышал их? – Бен слегка наклонил голову. – Возможно, мне хуже в том плане, что они находятся буквально по соседству.

\- О, нет, я определенно слышал их. - Рука Калеба дернулась к записке в руке Бена.   
– Гм, если ты не возражаешь, я просто возьму это.

Бросившись через холл, он попытался вырвать бумагу из кулака Бена, но тот еще крепче сжал руку. Протестуя, он покосился на Калеба с подозрением.

-Что, во имя всех святых, ты делаешь? – Бен предпринял попытку спрятать руку, но Калеб двинулся следом. Он не мог позволить Бену прочитать письмо. Он наконец заговорил с ним и не мог позволить одной глупой бумажке все разрушить.

\- Это не имеет значения. Просто, ох, просто отдай ее, - он просунул руку за спину Бену, оцарапав его за руку.

Бен ахнул, что было почти неслышно, если бы Калеб не прижимался вплотную. В то время, как одна из его рук была зажата между стеной и задницей Бена, другая была прижата к той же стене под его головой. Рука задевала волосы, выбившиеся из косы.

Он горел там, где чувствовались ненамеренные прикосновения Бена. Спотыкаясь, Калеб отошел назад, отчаянно стараясь выглядеть спокойным и как будто только что не пытался вырвать письмо из его рук.

\- Послушай, ты не хочешь это читать, - он бросил безнадежный взгляд на бумагу. – Серьезно, нет. Я был очень уставшим и думал, что это ты играл. И да, мне очень жаль. Я перестарался.

Он сделал шаг назад и попытался выглядеть безобидно насколько это было возможным.

Бен медленно расслабился. 

\- Ты написал мне письмо, потому что думал, что я тот мудак, который играет? 

Это было смешно.

\- Да. Теперь просто дай его обратно, и мы сможем сделать вид, что этого никогда не было, - Калеб не на шутку разбушевался.

\- Я так не думаю. Теперь мне нужно знать, что ты на самом деле думаешь обо мне, - Бен рассмеялся, и это был замечательный смех. Приятный, светлый, такой совершенный, каким Калеб себе представлял. Жаль, что это был первый и последний раз, когда он его слышит.

Боже, это походило на пытку. Бен открыл письмо и просмотрел содержимое. Хихиканье затхлом, и Бен стал ярко-красного цвета. Широко раскрытыми глазами он смотрел в пространство между письмом и Калебом.

Ему очень хотелось вспомнить, что же он написал. Бен выглядел взволнованно, не сошел ли он с ума? Конечно, этого не может быть, а, значит, это не так? Это было самым глупым поступком, который он когда-либо совершал, и это могло значить лишь то, что теперь он даст согласие на поедание лишней капусты Эби.

\- Ты написал это фломастером.

Что?

\- Я не уверен, что кого-то можно запугать розовым маркером.

\- Я просто хотел указать на твои ошибки.

Бен застонал и опустился затылком на стену.- Должно быть, тебе стыдно за это. Ты читал, прежде, чем приклеить на мою дверь? 

Румянец еще окрашивал щеки, но Бен решительно смотрел в глаза Калебу.

\- Конечно! Очевидно, было бы глупо, знаешь, не делать этого…

\- Мм, верно. И ты действительно думаешь так, как написано? – Спросил Бен голосом, полным страной надежды.

\- Ну, я думал в то время, но, очевидно, ты был не виноват, так что написанное не относится к тебе в данный момент.

Когда этот разговор закончится? Просто оставьте Калеба в покое, чтобы он мог оплакать потерю Бена.

\- Тогда мне жаль. Я вроде понравился тебе, и ты думаешь, что я горяч, и, цитирую: «лучшая гребанная задница в тех адски узких штанах», - усмехнулся Бен.

Чертовски мило. Смущенно и довольно.

\- Ох, ну спасибо.

И это прозвучало громко.

\- Кто бы говорил. Ты Красавец Бородач, застрявший в моей голове на века. Я никогда не смог бы заручиться мужеством, чтобы заговорить с тобой в лифте, - произнес Бен, застенчиво теребя рукав в ожидании реакции Калеба. – Я просто стоял и пытался придумать что-то остроумное.

Смех вырвался из груди Калеба. Это было невероятно. Они бы так и не обратили друг на друга внимания. Столько недель в тишине, когда они могли бы болтать, знакомиться, если бы хоть один из них сказал бы что-то из вышесказанного.

\- Официально – лед тронулся. Быть может, мы объединим усилия, чтобы унять нашего злобного соседа? Быть может, за чашкой кофе или за ужином?

Улыбка осветила лицо Бена, что сделало его еще более красивым, чем раньше. 

\- Я не против. Давай поужинаем. Сегодня, место назначу я. Мы можем выработать стратегию, как положить конец тирании Симко, - он махнул рукой в направлении одной из дверей. – Он твой истинный враг в этой войне.

\- Мы доберемся до него, Беннибой.

Бен рассмеялся, и они направились к лифту. Он наклонился и нажал на кнопку с лукавой усмешкой.

У Калеба будет инфаркт от него.

***

Эй, Дьявол,  
Ты - угроза обществу, и я говорю это не просто так. Ты можешь быть обладателем лучшего гребанного зада в этих своих чертовски узких штанах, но этот уровень шума неприемлем. В любом случае, как ты влезаешь в эти брюки? Шьешь их на себе? Это не особо эффективно и может занять много времени, поэтому предлагаю приобрести больший размер ради моего благоразумия. Я пойму, если ты этого не сделаешь, но это будет весьма жестоким и необычным наказанием. Скажи честно, ты можешь нагнуться...забудь.  
НЕ ДУМАЙ, ЧТО СМОЖЕШЬ ОТВЛЕЧЬ МЕНЯ ОТ МОЕЙ МИССИИ.   
Думаешь, потому, что ты супер-горяч, то сможешь уйти безнаказанным? Думаешь, я смогу назвать это ерундой? Думаешь, я стану сидеть сложа руки, пока хорошие люди подвергаются пыткам со стороны твоего лица и музыки? Возьмем такой пример: нормальные люди любят спать. Так что не стоит играть громко в ночное время суток.  
Используй свое красивое лицо в другом месте.  
Калеб Брустер.

**Author's Note:**

> Бен: У меня есть идея. Что скажешь, если мы сами наделаем шума?  
> Калеб: Мм, мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, малыш.  
> Бен: Возьми кастрюлю.  
> И они гремели кастрюлями и сковородками всю ночь.


End file.
